1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling airflow and, more particularly, a method and apparatus for controlling air distribution in fan assisted central exhaust and/or return air ventilating systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, central ventilation fans and ventilators used for the purpose of removing or exhausting air from areas in a building or structure, such as bathrooms, utility closets, kitchens in homes, offices, and other areas, will simultaneously remove air from fixed inlet terminals connected to the central ventilation fan whenever the fan is operating. Whether the fan operates intermittently or continuously, this results in excessive energy consumption as a result of removing heated and conditioned air from spaces that may not require ventilation simply because the demand for ventilation exists in one or more of the areas.
Previous attempts to limit a central fan or ventilation system to ventilating only occupied areas by opening and closing terminal devices, caused fluctuations in duct air pressure, and ultimately caused a shift in the amount of air removed or delivered to one or more of the areas or zones. This resulted in excessive ventilation rates and excessive energy usage in some areas and under-ventilating other areas, which in turn, caused poor indoor air quality related problems and a failure to meet minimum building code requirements in some instances.
Controlling the central fan speed or revolution per minute (RPM) to prevent the over or under-ventilation problem in zoned systems has been difficult, expensive and generally ineffective in the past. The typical fan control method involved monitoring either main duct pressure or the number of open zones to determine the total amount of airflow needed. However, a problem remained in that controlling the total system airflow does not ensure proper and/or constant airflow amounts at each zone branched duct.
Moreover, controlling airflow rates at each zone or branched duct in a supply air system has been accomplished using variable air volume (VAV) terminals. These VAV terminals were designed to vary the airflow rates in response to temperature needs. While VAV terminals have the capability to control airflow at constant levels, they typically utilized an electrically or pneumatically powered control device that monitors duct pressure through a pitot tube and sends a signal to a separate zone damper. These control devices required a separate power source, separate parts, and direct coupling to, among other things, a damper actuator to allow for responsive zoned airflow control. If the VAV control device loses power, it will also lose it ability to control airflow.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for controlling air distribution in both fan assisted central exhaust systems and/or return air ventilating systems that facilitates overcoming one or more of the problems of the prior art.